superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Christmas Star Credits
"Barney's Christmas Star" * Founder/Creator: Sheryl Leach * Executive Producer: Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Jim Rowley * Associate Producers: Charlotte Spivey, Julie Hutchings * Writers: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joseph Phillips · JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Cast: ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson ** Barney's Voice - Tim Dever ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** Kami - Makayla Crawford ** Kevin - Sullivan McCormick ** Beth - Katherine Pully ** Darnell - DeVante Warren ** Grammy Phillips - Allyn Carrell ** Grandpa Phillips - Bill Flynn * Production Manager: Steven G. McAfee * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Costume Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Stage Manager: Nick Ballarini, Jr. * Set Designer: Robert Vukasovich * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Production Coordinator: Karen M. Gatewood * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: Terri McCormack * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Kenny Dezendorf, Eric Norberg, Vic Sosa, Dan Whiteman * Videotape Operator: Dudley Asaff * Production Sound Mixer: Malcolm Johnson * Audio Assistants: Casey Stinson, Brenda Galgan * Best Boy Electric: Ricky Long * Lighting Board Operator: Stephen Ritchey * Grip/Electrician: John Knight * Electricians: Phill Fulton, Mark Herrmann, Dean Weaver * Property Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity * Prop Builder: Alan Elson, Jr. * Set Dresser: Susan Gaedke McGill * Shopper: Stephanie Emery * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston * Assistant Greensperson: Cheryl Johnson * Art Department Coordinator: Jennifer Garlington * Assistant to the Performance Director: Kathryn Yingling * Crafts: Lyle Huchton * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenters: Kelton Cole, Scott Osborne * Draftsman: Sinisa Knaflec * Scenic Artists: Mikhail Dimov, Cathy Miller * Art Department Production Assistant: Greg Beutel * Special Effects: Steve Krieger * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Julie Love * Costume Design Assistant: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Supervisor: Ken Weber * Costume Shop Manager: Traci Hutton * Set Costumer: Leila Heise * Stitcher: Diane Kearney * JP Productions, Inc.: Neal Anderson, David Chernault, Stephanie Dalvit, John Marsden, Pat Sellers * Post Production Audio: Don Clark, Deborah Cornish, Gary French, C.A.S. * Assistant Choreographer: Christine Lanning * Assistant to the Producers: Jillian Jester * Script Supervisor: Jackie Boyer * Script Coordinator/Typist: Ruthy Horak * Educational Researcher: Lori Plummer, M.Ed. * Teacher/Child Supervisor: Anne Marie Hurlbut * Character Shop Supervisor: Mark Wagenhurst * Character Technician/Manager: Shauni Mast * Character Technician/Wrangler: Gilbert Gonzales * Character Stitcher/Wrangler: Margaret Foster * Character Wranglers: Tracy Poe, Brian Rhodes * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose · Dallas * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Accountant: Shauna Diaz * Original Song · "We're Writting A Letter To Santa" * Music by: Bob Singleton · Lyrics by: Mark Bernthal * © 2002 Shimbarah Music (BMI) and Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * Production Assistants: Leora Backer, Jack Cline, Michael Marco, Mike Scott, Ryan Walden * Online Editing, Animation and Video Effects: The Stokes Group · Dallas * Set Construction: The Wolf Company TW Design * High Definition Equipment: Jerry Hodges Bexel Corporation * High Definition Consulting: HD Vision * "I Love You" · Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein Melody · Traditional, © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes: Irene Corey Design Associates * The Barney and BJ names and characters, Barney & Friends and the Barney and star and overlapping dino spots logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm. Off. * The Baby Bop name and character and Barney and the Backyard Gang are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" and "Barney & Friends" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * © 2002 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All rights reserved Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Christmas Category:Video Credits Category:Barney Home Video Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Barney and Friends Category:9 Story Media Group